Legends of the Dark Knight (TV series)
Legends of the Dark Knight is an upcoming American superhero television series developed by Bruno Heller and Danny Cannon. It is based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne / Batman, a costumed crime-fighter created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. It will air on Sunday nights. Cast and Characters Main *David Boreanaz as Bruce Wayne /The Man in Black/ The Dark Knight/Batman *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins *Camrus Johnson as Luke Fox/Bat Wing ''' *Brenton Thwaites as '''Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin *Victoria Justice as Alice Kane ' *Erik King as '''John Watson ' *Jack Bannon as '''Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne Villains *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Robin Lord Taylor as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Jon Doman as Carmine 'the Roman' Falcone *Tyrese Gibson as Ethan Bennett/Clay-Face *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Sergeant Francis Redhorn ''' *Justin Chatwin as '''Michael Washington Lane/Azrael *David Nykl as Anatoly Kynavez/KG Beast Guest Stars * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman Resources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Legends_of_the_Dark_Knight Season 1 * https://gotham.fandom.com/wiki/Gotham:_Dawn_of_Darkness * Synopsis Season 1 Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after going into exile after the events of No Man's Land After learning various forms of martial arts and training himself to the limits, he vows to rid Gotham City of all its crime and corruption using his vigilante-persona: The Dark Knight. At this time, war is brewing between the criminal organizations of Gotham City: the Roman Empire (led by Mario Falcone), the Cobblepot Crime Family (led by Oswald Cobblepot), the Triads (led by Carlton Duquesne) and the Bratva (led by Anatoly Kynavez). Sergeant Francis Redhorn gets orders to keep tabs on Commissioner James Gordon due to being paid off by a powerful businessman whose interests in the future of the Narrows brings him into conflict with Bruce and the G.C.P.D. In all of this madness, Bruce and his alter-ego make alliances with Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, his chauffeur Tatsu Yamushiro. While doing that, Bruce makes an enemy of Dick Grayson, a young G.C.P.D. detective transferred from Detroit who hires a corrupt cop named Mac Arnot to investigate him due to believing he is the man in black. In flashbacks, the Wayne family's legendary butler, Alfred Pennyworth, a former SAS soldier from London, England, forms a security company with Thomas Wayne in Gotham. The flashbacks eve introduce the origins of several villains who will someday cause havoc on Gotham such as Poison Ivy, Riddler, Penguin, the Joker, Two-Face, and Cat-Woman. Episodes Season 1 1."Pilot"-In flashbacks, the entire Wayne family and their butler Jarvis Pennyworth are enjoying a night out at Haly's Circus. As they were watching a performance by the local Siamese singers, Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monoghan) knocks into Thomas Wayne. Jerome then snaps at Thomas to which he is chided by Martha for his apparent carelessness. Jerome then insults them, which prompts another chiding from Martha. After Jarvis' reply seemingly garnered nothing but a creepy smile from Jerome, Bruce then reminds Jerome that the act of being rude isn't funny. Jerome then challenges this remark by referring to Bruce by name and questioning the degree of privilege that is afforded to him. His mother Lila then makes an appearance, pulling Jerome into a trailer marked with a sign that said: Snake Charmer. Jarvis then criticizes the mother's behavior while Bruce remarked how Jerome seems to be creepy. In the present evening, bartender and retired G.C.P.D. captain Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) is on his way home until he sees a group of clowns stealing items from a pharmacy store at an alleyway. After Bullock is discovered by the felons, he is quickly ambushed and incarcerated, during which the Clowns stuff a jack-in-the-box into his stomach. Left tied up, Bullock is discovered by the G.C.P.D. in the early morning where Lieutenant Harleen Quinzel, Sergeant Francis Redhorn, and Detective Ethan Bennett are present. Believing Bullock to be part of a twisted trap, the officers decide not to cut him down until Commissioner Gordon and Lucius Fox arrive. Using a sensor, Fox is able to locate the jack-in-the-box and extracts it from Bullock's stomach. Following this, the detective is cut down and receives medical aid immediately. After the ordeal, Bullock requests to speak to Gordon and tells what about happened about what had happened. Bullock also explains where Valeska was present with the group and the crate contained drugs. Bullock is then taken away to receive medical aid at Gotham Memorial Hospital. Gordon later returns home to his wife Leslie Thompkins and their foster-daughter Rachel Dawes where Leslie reminds Gordon that Colonel Jacob Kane invited them for dinner. When the Gordons arrive, they meet the Kanes (Jacob Kane and his daughter Alice Kane) and the Foxs (Lucius Fox, his wife Tanya Fox, his vegetative daughter Tamara Fox, younger daughter Tiffany Fox and son Luke Fox). Fox and Kane inform everyone that Bruce is returning to Gotham soon which pleases them. Luke, Tiffany, and Rachel are interested in Bruce since they have never met him before. Later, when Gordon is returning home, he sees Valeska (Cameron Monoghan) driving by and speeds after him. However, Gordon stops in time when Valeska's car explodes, killing several Gothamites. The next day, the Kanes, Foxs, Leslie, Rachel, and Ethan Bennett all wait for Bruce at a private Wayne Enterprises airfield. Bruce's plane arrives and Bruce steps out to reunite with them. Ethan is revealed to be Bruce's childhood friend and Bruce is revealed to have been gone for twelve years. Gordon and Harleen go to visit Valeska at Arkham Asylum where they still find him in a vegetative state according to psychiatrists, making Gordon confused. 2."Balloon-Man"-'A breaking news report on a nearby TV reports that Cardinal Quinn, also known as 'the diddling priest', is a pedophile catholic priest awaiting trial for his crimes. When trying to sneak out of the church to in a disguise, Cardinal Quinn is intercepted outside the building by a man with a pig mask. The man ties to a weather balloon and Cardinal Quinn floats in the sky. Gordon and the team begin to investigate this. Meanwhile, Jacob presents to Bruce a letter from Alfred, revealing that Bruce's new chauffeur Tatsu Yamushiro is his daughter and Tatsu's son Akio Yamushiro is his grandson. Bruce is shocked that Alfred had another family and kept it secret from him, however, he allows them to stay out of respect for him. In the letter, Alfred is revealed to have knowledge of Bruce's crusade and urges him to test Tatsu due to her being a former member of A.R.G.U.S. While Akio likes Bruce, his mother doesn't due to believing Bruce to be a spoiled billionaire upon finding out that Bruce does not know how to laundry his clothes since Alfred used to do that for him before he disappeared. Bruce gets Tatsu to drive him for a meeting with Mario Falcone, CEO of Falcone Imports and a mobster. Mario asks Bruce to use his influence to persuade the Gotham City National Bank into doing business with his company. Bruce politely refuses and Mario lets him live out of respect for Bruce's late father. Bruce then recalls his late's friendship with Mario's father Carmine Falcone. ''After Jarvis and the Waynes came from the circus, they find Carmine and his men waiting for them at Wayne Manor. Carmine begs Thomas to save Mario, who had been shot in a gang fight by rival gangster Sal Maroni. Thomas wanted to take Mario to hospital, but Carmine insisted that nobody know about the shooting; the surgery was thus performed in the dining room with Jarvis assisting. After Thomas saves Mario from death, Carmine offers him a reward or favor. Thomas flatly refuses Carmine's offer, in that "to a doctor, a patient is a patient." Young Bruce Wayne watched this all in silence from afar. Gordon and Watson arrest Carl Smikers, the manufacturer of the balloons for questioning. They realize Davis Lamond (Dan Bakkedahl) is the Balloonman and they get orders to arrest him. Arriving at a facility, Gordon and Watson ambush him. However, Lamond holds Watson at gunpoint, confessing to having become The Balloonman to stop the corruption at the city. After a battle in which Gordon and Lamond fly in the weather balloon, Watson shoots the balloon and both fall. Lamond is then arrested. Lamond tells Gordon that there will be other vigilantes like him. Bruce and the Kanes watch the arrest of Lamond while they are having dinner at Wayne Manor. Alice considers the Balloon-Man to be a hero, but Bruce says that as he killed people, he's a criminal as well and Jacob supports Bruce by pointing that the Balloon-Man is a vigilante which makes him a criminal as well. Bruce gets a call from Lucius to inform him that the Gotham National Bank agreed to do business with Mario. Bruce contemplates whether Gotham would have been better off had his father let Mario die. 3."The Man in Black"-'''Lucius introduces Bruce to many environmental and defense prototypes not in production, such as a caviler utility harness, a gas-powered magnetic grapple gun, and a bullet-proof Nomex survival suit made of caviler bi-weave. Finding the equipment useful for his mission as a vigilante, Bruce requests to borrow it for spelunking and Fox grants it, by pointing that all that stuff belongs to Bruce anyway. Later in the evening, Bruce is invited for dinner by the Wayne Enterprises board of directors at Puccio's, Bruce drives there in his Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 with two beautiful young European women, Kiki and Soozey, as company. While talking about Balloon-Man's achievement and the police's "jealousy" of it with all the executives, Bruce let Kiki and Soozey swim an inside pool nearby, but even though a maitre'd informs him that they couldn't go in since the pool was a decoration and they didn't have swimwear, he told the waiter that he was going to make some changes before signing a check for ownership of the restaurant on the spot and joining the two women for their swim. Rachel and Leslie are also at the restaurant having dinner together. Rachel tells her foster-mother that he is planning to prosecute Mario for taking part in drug trades with the Chinese Triad that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. Leslie warns Rachel about Mario by pointing out that Mario only followed in Carmine's footsteps because of her choosing to marry Gordon instead of him. Bruce meets with Rachel to try to convince her that he isn't who he seems to be, but she notes that one isn't only who they are on the inside, but also how they act.Mario speaks with Carlton Duquesne, leader of the Triads, about Rachel and Duquesne sends his assassin Chien Na Wei to kill Gordon and his family. Bruce saves Rachel and Leslie from Chien when she tries to kill them. Dick, who is also outside, arrives to help and Bruce saves him for Chien by injuring her by throwing a knife. Dick then starts to get suspicious of Bruce. As a vigilante, Bruce obtains Somers' confession and gives an audio recording of it to Gordon. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Thomas Wayne sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Gotham City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. Category:DC Universe (streaming service)